Dawn of the Huntsmen
by ValiantPanther
Summary: Throughout history only women were able to use Aura, and in turn became the protectors of the world against the threat of the Grimm. But that was no longer the case, the Huntsmen were rising and Remnant is going to experience a new age.
1. Chapter 1

A white sport motorbike with gold lines pulled up to outside of a club. Two figures got off the bike and removed their helmets.

The first figure, the driver of the motorbike stood at six foot three inches tall, he had the build of a swimmer although with perhaps a bit more muscle then you would normally find on a swimmer. He had short blonde hair in a short messy layered style on his right while swept back on the left and bright blue eyes with white flecks in them that were so bright they literally glowed in low light, especially at night and even in the day to a lesser degree. He was wearing black leather pants, black boots, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket with dark gold lining. This was Jaune Arc.

The second figure was much smaller standing at five foot four inches. He also had a lean muscular build although less muscular then his companion. He had pitch black hair that reached his neck tied back in a low ponytail, his face was slightly androgynous, or as most would call it a pretty boy face. His left eye was pitch black while his right was a bright shining gold. He was wearing black jeans and shoes, a white shirt and a long black overcoat buttoned up to prevent it from flying around while on the motorbike. His name was Felix Kingsway.

"Well Junior should have the information by now." Felix said unbuttoning his overcoat as they made their way to the door of the club.

Jaune looked slightly unconvinced. "You said you got some information from this guy before?"

"Yep, he's probably the best information broker in the city, he keeps his ear to the ground and can usually dig up anything I ask for." Felix told him.

"Well if you say so."

The two walked past the bouncers who already knew Felix so didn't stop the two. It wasn't long before the two found themselves in front of the tall, bearded Junior.

"Do you have what I asked for?" Felix asked.

Junior nodded. "Yes, give me a few moments and we'll head to my office."

"I'm going to the toilets." Jaune said.

"While we're waiting could I get a drink? Whiskey if you got it." Felix said and Junior motioned for another bartender to get his drink while he went around doing what he needed to do.

As Felix was nursing his drink he saw two girls walk into the club out of the corner of his eyes. Both were blonde, one of them standing at six feet with bright blue eyes, her hair tied back in a ponytail and was wearing blue jeans and a black hoodie with a rabbit on the front of it. The other was around five feet eight inches tall with her golden hair flowing down her back and lilac eyes, she was wearing a tan jacket that revealed her midriff to the world and the sleeves were puffy while only reaching the elbow, underneath it was clear to see she was wearing a yellow crop top that revealed quite a bit of cleavage, she also wore a pair of very short black spats and a brown belt, with a brown cloth or something like that reaching around the back of her waist from hip to hip. It was a pretty daring outfit, she must have had some confidence in herself, well she was probably a huntress in training, from what he could tell they both were.

The two girls quickly made their way towards Junior and Felix frowned, he had a feeling that they might be trouble.

His feeling was right.

The taller blonde held out a scroll and Junior shook his head, they must not have like that because the shorter blonde quickly reached out and grabbed Junior by the balls squeezing painfully.

Felix immediately moved, racing over he grabbed the shoulder of the shorter blonde.

"I think you should let him go."

The shorter blonde looked over her shoulder and smirked at him. "Oh, and what are you going to do about it?"

"Yang let him go, we came here to ask questions not start anything."

The now named Yang looked at her companion. "Come on Rouge this guy obviously knows something."

"Okay I've had enough, you have ten seconds to let him go." Felix told her.

Yang just rolled her eyes. "Yeah like you can do anything to me."

"Your mothers will kill you for laying hands on a guy Yang." Rouge reminded her friend.

"Nine and ten."

Felix quickly shot out his other hand and hit Yang's wrist causing her to let go of Junior's family jewels. Before she could do anything but widen her eyes in surprise his grip on her shoulder tightened and he literally threw the girl through the air and onto the dance floor. People were quick to run away from what was clearly a fight starting. Yang slowly got up and the yellow bracelets on her wrists extended up her forearms and down her hands, Felix also saw that they had chambers filled with shotgun shells and a silver tube extending out of the front of the gauntlets.

"Shotgun gauntlets huh, you know this place has some weird yet brilliant weapons." Felix muttered to himself before vanishing from his spot and appearing on the dance floor.

"I thought you were a guy." Yang said narrowing her now red eyes at him.

Felix noticed her change in eye colour but shrugged it off, it wouldn't be the first time he's seen someone's semblance change their physical appearance.

"Here I was thinking you were just some pretty boy, but I guess your just a tomboy. Hey Rouge since it turns out she's a girl I'm going to give her a piece of my mind." Yang called up to her friend.

"I am a guy."

"…Bullshit, no guy could do what you did!"

"If you're talking about my aura I learned how to unlock it." Felix told her.

"Guy's don't have aura everyone knows that." Yanga argued.

"I'm telling you I really am a guy."

"Prove it then."

"You know what fine, just to let there be no doubts."

Felix unzipped his pants and pulled them down slightly. Letting the evidence of his gender show to the whole world. Yang whose eyes had turned back to lilac, Rouge and those who didn't leave the nightclub in a panic stared wide eyed at him as he pulled his pants back up.

"Was that enough proof?"

"How is that possible?"

"Well that's a secret, so what was it again? Show me a piece of your mind. Well if you think your capable of it." Felix smirked at her. "Well come on then, or are you all talk?"

Yang suddenly jumped towards him and threw a punch. Felix saw it coming a mile away and easily dodged it and the follow up kick, he threw a lightning fast punch to Yang's side which threw her away with a painful cry. He then quickly moved forward and kicked her throwing her off the dance floor sliding across the floor until her back hit the wall. People were quickly moving out the way, all the while recording the fight on their scrolls.

Felix watched as Yang got to her feet, her eyes red again as she glared at him.

"What's going on here?"

Felix looked over his shoulder to see Jaune coming towards him. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry had to deal with a someone who wouldn't take no for an answer." Jaune told him.

"Well I got someone here who thinks it's alright to assault someone for no reason." Felix explained.

"The guy is a criminal!" Yang exclaimed.

"If he was don't you think the police would have done something about him already. What gives you the right to walk into his business and go around like you own the place." Felix said.

Yang was getting visibly annoyed, she opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Rouge who quickly ran over.

"Jaune! Is that you Jaune?!"

"Crap." Jaune muttered.

"Wait this guy is your brother we came to ask about?" Yang asked pointing at Jaune.

Rouge stopped as she got in front of Jaune and looked at him with hopeful eyes. "It really is you."

Jaune sighed. "Yeah it's me, it's good to see you again Rouge."

"Wait that's your twin brother?" Yang asked in surprise pointing at Jaune.

Rouge quickly threw herself at him in a bone crushing hug, tears rolling down her face. "Three years, it's been three years. Why did you leave?!"

"You know why I had to leave, I wasn't going to let myself be sold off like that, not to a marriage I didn't want any part of. I wasn't just going to become some trophy househusband." Jaune frowned.

"It wasn't like that." Rouge said.

"It was exactly like that and you know it." Jaune told her. "The cooking lessons, the dancing and etiquette classes, they were training me. Not giving me any choice in the matter. So I left to find my own path."

"Please come home Jaune, we all miss you." Rouge pleaded with him.

Jaune shook his head. "I can't do that."

Rouge stepped back and wiped her tears before gaining a determined expression. "I'll force you if I have to, please Jaune just come back."

"You can try, but don't think it will be easy." Jaune said.

Felix looked at Yang. "Looks like we'll be finishing off our fight, well I'll be finishing off this beatdown at least."

"You caught me by surprise, that won't happen again." Yang growled at him.

"Oh, they are so adorable when they think they're strong."

Ruby Rose walked along the streets of Vale looking for her sister. Both her mothers Summer Rose and Raven Branwen were walking beside her, she couldn't wait to find her sister and tell her the news. Being accepted into Beacon two years early! It was a dream come true for the petite silver eyed red cloaked girl.

"Well that's bumblebee." Summer said pointing to Yang's motorbike sitting outside a club. "I swear if that girls been drinking."

Suddenly the doors to the club burst open and a body came flying out almost hitting the three of them. It landed on the pavement and rolled for a couple of seconds before stopping. They quickly realised it was Yang, but before they could move to help the girl a second body came flying out and landed on top of Yang, face pressed into Yang's breasts. Even without seeing her face though they could tell it was Rouge, Yang's friend and classmate.

"Owww…."

"We didn't even land a hit on them. How are they so strong?" Rouge said slowly getting up.

"Yang what is going on?!" Summer exclaimed moving over to the two girls picking themselves off the ground.

"What's going on is that girl there attacked the owner of this club so I decided to stop her." Felix said walking out with Jaune behind him. "The rest is more complicated so I won't bother explaining."

"A guy?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow at them.

Two police cars suddenly pulled up to club, what happened next was pretty much a blur of activity but once it was done they all found themselves at the police station while the situation was being sorted out. Although it looked like none of them were going to be charged with anything. Raven took Yang back home, promising her that she would receive a lecture from both her and her father while Summer, Rouge and for some reason Ruby stayed behind. They had been brought into an interrogation room, although since they weren't in any trouble it was mainly for the privacy.

"So you really learned how to unlock the aura's of men then? That's amazing!" Summer gushed at Felix.

"You plan to become the world's first what was it again…huntsman?" Rouge asked her brother.

"What kind of weapons do you have?" Ruby asked Jaune with sparkling eyes. She was in awe at finding a male who could use Aura and fight her sister who was one of the strongest at Signal academy.

"If no one's being charged why are we still here?" Felix asked the important question.

"Oh Ozella the headmistress of Beacon academy wants to talk to you two." Summer told them.

Just then the door opened letting in a tall middle aged woman with long grey hair, brown eyes wearing dark green pants, a dark green buttoned up vest over a green shirt and an unbuttoned black suit top, she wore small shaded glass spectacles and carried a cane. Slightly behind her was another woman with blonde hair tied back in a bun, green eyes behind thin oval glasses wearing a white long sleeved top with a cleavage window and a black pencil skirt.

"Felix Kingsway and Jaune Arc, it's a pleasure to meet you both. I am Ozella the headmistress of Beacon and this is Glynda Goodwitch the deputy headmistress." The grey haired woman said taking a seat.

"Nice to meet you two." Felix responded. "So you wanted to speak with us, what for?"

Ozella smiled. "Straight to the point then, I would like to offer you two a place at Beacon."

"I'm a hundred and sixty nine years old. I'm also the one who taught Jaune and a few others how to fight." Felix immediately said.

"Felix Kingsway, you are a bit of a mystery aren't you. We looked you up and you apparently don't seem to exist, anywhere." Ozella stated. "I assume it's your semblance that allows you to live this long?"

"I'll be willing to tell you my life story some other time, preferably in a more private setting."

Ozella looked thoughtful as she took a scroll out of her pocket and opened it bringing up a video of the fight from the club. She then stared at Felix for a moment before speaking. "You said you were the one who taught Jaune here, and from what you mentioned a few others as well? How would you like to become a teacher at Beacon?"

Glynda stared at her boss in shock. "Headmistress what are -"

"We are a little short of staffed after all, and from what I can tell you seem to be an excellent teacher. Especially how you seemed to be coaching Miss Xiao Long in her techniques. Unfortunately she seemed to be too angry to listen to you."

"Give me a few weeks with her and I could have her sorted out." Felix said.

Jaune laughed, it was a hollow sounding thing and everyone looked at him. He was pale and shaking making everyone slightly worried.

"Jaune are you okay?" Rouge asked.

"His training is well….intense, really intense, so many explosions, so many screams…." Jaune trailed off.

"Well I have a few things to ask for first. First is if I could bring a few other students, after all Nora and Ren wouldn't want to leave their fearless leader." Felix told them looking at the pale boy with amusement before looking at Ozella again. "Secondly I wish to use your influence on the other academies and council, you see I have a number of students across Remnant, some older who can enter Haven, Shade and Atlas. Along with younger students who would be able to be accepted at the primary combat schools. Now there is no actual law saying males can't enter but it's pretty much a fact that without aura they wouldn't be able to keep up at all. But that isn't the case anymore, the time where only women could unlock their aura's is now over. You see just being around a male with unlocked aura will give any male the ability to unlock his aura, whether naturally or have it unlocked by anyone else. But I believe that the schools will still for whatever reason try and deny male students. I'm hoping you would be able to make sure that wouldn't happen."

"Those are reasonable conditions. You have a deal." Ozella said.

"Then you have a teacher, and a couple students. That's if Jaune wants to go."

"What about Ren and Nora?" Jaune asked.

Felix looked at him amused. "You know those two would follow you anywhere."

Jaune laughed slightly. "I would for them as well, but yes I would like to go to Beacon."

"Then that's settled. I look forward to seeing you in the coming year Mr Arc. Mr Kingsway we should set up a more appropriate time to discuss your new teaching position. Would you be capable of coming to Beacon tomorrow at eleven?" Ozella asked as she stood up.

"That would be fine." Felix told her, Ozella and Glynda left the room.

"Looks like we'll be going to Beacon together then." Rouge says.

Jaune just turned to Felix. "I don't know how you did it, but I know you planned this."

"I'm good but not that good, I just took advantage of the situation, come on let's go we need to tell everyone the good news." Felix said.

"Wait where are you going?!" Rouge asked. "Aren't you going to come home before we go to Beacon? Everyone misses you."

"I'll give you my scroll number but I need to go and get everything ready." Jaune said, he did just that before leaving with Felix. Rouge looked like she wanted to cry as she watched her brother leave.

"Hey it's okay, he's going to Beacon so you'll see him there and you have his number so you can contact him at any time." Summer comforted her.

"He's just changed so much. He's like a completely different person." Rouge said, her voice low. "I always wanted to protect him but now he doesn't need anyone to protect him."

"Well you still can." Ruby said. "You can protect him and he can protect you."

Rouge perked up at this. "Your right, I just have to make sure we get put onto a team together!"


	2. Chapter 2

"I never thought I would really get the chance to come here." Jaune muttered looking out of the window of the airship at Beacon academy. He was wearing black cargo pants, black boots, a white shirt and an unzipped black hoodie over it along with white gloves with a red and green pattern covering them. He had received a few looks by the girls around him but nobody bothered him, probably thinking he was just there to see someone off at Beacon. Nora had run off somewhere and Ren had followed her so he was feeling a little nervous standing there alone.

He was glad he no longer suffered from motion sickness, Felix having got rid of that long ago.

"Jaune?"

Turning around he saw Ruby and Yang, the smaller silver eyed girl with black red tipped hair smiling at him while the blonde lilac eyed girl was glaring at him.

"Hello Ruby, good to see you again. Hey have either of you seen my sister?" Jaune asked.

"She's in the bathroom, she has motion sickness." Ruby told him before spotting his sword. "That's your weapon?"

"Well one of them, this sword is called Durandal." Jaune said.

"So just why did you run away from home?" Ruby asked him.

"Rouge didn't tell you?"

"Not really, just said some family thing and wouldn't say anything more."

Jaune frowned then sighed. "My family tried to put me int an arranged marriage, they said it was for the best, that I would be well looked after for the rest of my life. I wasn't going to let myself be trapped in a loveless marriage though. That's why I ran away, it wasn't easy, both the decision to run and actually escaping but I had to do it. And I'm glad I did, I would never have met Felix, never have had my aura unlocked and learnt to fight. If I stayed I would have just been someone's trophy househusband, something to show off to the world, and I couldn't think of a worse fate. Arcs are heroes or geniuses, people who make waves in any field they go into male or female."

"Damn you really feel strongly about this, so who was this person that you were going to get married to?" Yang asked.

"It doesn't matter I doubt I'll ever see her again, she was just a typical high class Atlas snob." Jaune said. "So, no hard feelings about the fight at the club then?"

Yang glared at him for a moment before sighing. "You know I actually have nothing against guys, I just didn't think you would be able to hurt me. My dad might not have aura but he is a champion kickboxer and taught me. Where's your friend? Didn't he come as well?"

"You don't know." Jaune asked her looking at Ruby. "Didn't you tell her?"

"Tell me what?"

Jaune turned his attention back to Yang. "Felix is going to be a teacher. He's actually older than he looks."

"Is it true he's over a hundred?" Ruby asked.

"What?!" Yang was stunned.

"As far as I can tell." Jaune said. "But what I'm more concerned about is the fact he's going to be a teacher. I wonder how many people will survive his lessons?"

"He can't be that bad." Yang said.

"I'll let you found out for yourself." Jaune simply said.

The hologram screen showing the news switched to an image of Glynda Goodwitch.

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"Hello students to Beacon academy. I am Glynda Goodwitch, deputy headmistress."

"Oh." Yang muttered.

The hologram continued. "You are among the privileged few who have been selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is currently experiencing a time of peace, and as the future huntresses of the future it is your duty to uphold it. You all have demonstrated the courage to take up this task and it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world."

Jaune noticed that she didn't mention huntsmen but since it was more then likely a recording didn't say anything. Ruby and Yang moved away from Jaune as they talked, shortly later the airship arrived at Beacon and everyone disembarked. He looked around for Ren and Nora but couldn't find them, they were probably one of the first ones off with Nora wanting to rush out as fast as possible. Well he would meet up with them later.

There was an explosion in the distance, and being the curious person he was he decided to go investigate. To his amusement he found Ruby lying there in a small crater.

"Are you okay?" He held out his hand to the red cloaked girl.

"I'm fine." Ruby told him as he helped her up.

"Really?" Jaune looked at the crater then back to her.

"It was an accident! Some girl was waving dust in my face and I sneezed." Ruby quickly explained then quickly changed the subject. "So, shouldn't we be going to the auditorium?"

"Yeah, I have no clue where it is though so you'll have to lead the way." Jaune told her.

"…I don't know either."

They stared at each for a moment before Jaune spoke up. "Let's find someone who can tell us."

After finding someone who have them directions the two quickly made it to the where all the other new students were waiting. Ozella, Glynda and Felix were standing on a stage talking among themselves.

"Ruby over here." Yang called out from the crowd of people.

Ruby quickly ran off to her blonde haired sister, Jaune seeing the crowd around them decided not to follow. He never noticed the inquisitive stare from a tall green eyed red haired girl a short distance from him.

Ozella stepped up to the microphone and cleared her throat, she gave it a few seconds for everyone to stop speaking before she spoke. "You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you have finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." She looked around the students with a piercing stare before continuing. "But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, of direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Pausing for a moment the headmistress spoke in a lighter tone. "Also I would like to introduce the newest teacher to join Beacon's staff, I don't know if you have heard yet but it is now possible thanks to his discovery for males to unlock their aura's. This will no doubt increase the number of those who will stand against the Grimm threat. Please welcome one of Remnant's first Huntsmen, Professor Felix Kingsway."

Felix stepped forward, there was some slight applause but most were to shocked at this news to do much but stare. It must have been a bit of culture shock for most of them. He didn't bother with any speech, just stepping back after a moment as Ozella left the stage with Felix letting Glynda stand in front of the microphone.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow morning your initiation will begin, be ready. You are dismissed." She told them before walking off the stage as well.

Jaune looked around to see a lot of the girls staring at him. "Well this is going to be awkward." He muttered to himself, having to sleep in a room with so many women made him feel a bit like someone bleeding in a shark infested ocean.

Ren wouldn't have this problem, he had Nora around to scare off any girl who so much as looked at him funny. More then once did they have to restrain her from breaking legs. To think they still say they aren't together together, well it was only a matter of time before they wouldn't be able to hold back their feelings for each other Jaune thought amused.

He spent some time looking around Beacon before finally making his way to where everyone was going to be sleeping. He quickly found Ren already in his pyjamas with Nora next to him both already in their sleeping bags.

"Hey fearless leader is back!" Nora cheered seeing him.

"Hello Jaune." Ren said.

"Hey you two, so looking forward to tomorrow?"

"Yep, me and Ren have a got a plan. We'll call to each other with sloth noises." Nora told him. "But how would they form teams? We need to make sure we're all on the same team! Me, Renny, fearless leader and whoever becomes his partner will rule Beacon!"

"We'll think of something." Jaune said. "I'm going to get changed."

Felix had told him a bit about Beacon, how he was slightly impressed they actually put in male toilets in the short time before the school started, but he also warned him that the changing rooms would be co-ed. After all male or female if you couldn't trust showing a bit of skin to another person how could you trust them to protect your back when fighting the Grimm. This made Jaune slightly nervous, despite everything he had been through he was still a little bit shy, so undressing around strangers made him more then a little uncomfortable. Luckily there wasn't anyone else around at that time so he quickly got changed before anyone else could walk in.

Walking out of the changing room now in a simple white t-shirt and dark blue shorts he started to make his way back to Ren and Nora. However just after he came out of the changing room someone stood in his way.

"Jaune, finally I've been looking for you."

It was Rouge, she was wearing a white tank top and light blue boy shorts. The outfit showed just how much she had grown over the years, Jaune held back any comments on her revealing pyjamas. It wasn't like there were any other boys around, well except for Ren but he was completely Nora sexual so there would be no problems with him. Although he noticed more then one girl looking at her with a gleam in their eyes. Even though he had been away from her for three years she was still family, one he hoped to reconnect with if things went well. If anyone tried to make moves on her they would be getting a little visit from him, girl or guy.

"Hey Rouge, I heard you were out of it on the airship. Still have the air sickness huh?"

Rouge sighed. "Yes, wait what about you? You were as bad as I was when we were kids."

"Yeah Felix got rid of that as soon as he learned I had it." Jaune told her.

"He can do that?! Do you think he'll do that for me?"

"Don't know, he tends to be fickle when it doing things like that. He probably will if you ever have to fly with him. It's the only reason he did it with me, he just didn't want vomit around him. You can ask him though." Jaune looked thoughtful for a moment before asking. "What about everyone else? I'm surprised they didn't try and call me."

"They miss you so much but are waiting until after initiation. They want to come and see you in person, they are really proud of you, and while you'll probably get an earful about running away they understand why you did it. You're an Arc after all. Also they want to meet the person who has been looking after you these last three years." Rouge explained. "I think they're also a little worried you might hate them. For the whole arranged marriage thing."

Jaune shook his head. "I don't, I actually understand why even if I hated it. After all at that time it seemed impossible for a guy to have aura, and I had no talent at anything else. I could have probably become something like a scientist or a doctor, even maybe joined the Atlas army but I would have never been anything special. Not like dad. They wanted to try and secure my future, they wanted me safe. But I never would have been happy."

"But your happy now right? You always wanted to fight the Grimm as a kid and now you have a chance." Rouge said.

"Yeah, hey come and meet my friends. Ren and Nora have been wanting to meet you as well." Jaune told her with a smile forming on his face.

Rouge smiled back. "I've been wanting to meet them myself."

Pyrrha Nikos was taking her usual early morning run before most of the other students were awake. She was wearing black jogging leggings and a dark red sports bra. She heard a noise behind her and turned her head to take a look, she watched as the blonde haired boy from yesterday wearing a tight fitting white shirt and a pair of black jogging pants was quickly catching up to her. She was impressed at his speed, while she was taking it easy she was still a lot faster than most people, even most hunters.

"On your left." He said as he passed her on her left.

She watched him run off ahead of her and she smiled, it was going to be interesting to see how things will change with these new huntsmen joining the ranks of the huntresses.

A short later she heard running again behind her and turned her head again to see the same blonde once again catching up to her. Had he already ran around Beacon in that little amount of time? He was going to wear himself out if he kept going at this speed.

As he passed her again, he once again said. "On your left."

"Uh huh, on my left, got it."

Not to long later she heard running behind her again and she didn't have to look back to know who it was. "Don't say it, don't you say it!"

He passed her again and she swore she could see a smirk on his face.

"On your left."

"Come on!" Pyrrha shouted in frustration and increased her speed, her competitive nature getting the better of her.

Sitting with her back against a tree Pyrrha panted in exhaustion. Jaune walked over to her with a smile.

"Need a doctor?"

"You don't even look out of breath." Pyrrha noticed, already getting her breath back. "None stop and at that speed you had to have just ran something like twenty miles in less then half an hour. I think most experienced huntsman would find that difficult."

"Huh that's all, well I did have a late start being in a new place and all." Jaune told her.

"Really, you should be ashamed. Go and run another lap, did you do it, I assume you just did."

Jaune laughed and held out a hand, she grasped it and he helped her up. "Let's just say my semblance is very useful. Hi my name is Jaune Arc."

"Hello I'm Pyrrha Nikos." The red haired girl waited bracing herself for his reaction.

"It's nice to meet you Pyrrha." Jaune told her.

Pyrrha blinked in surprise not seeing any of the usual signs of recognition on his face. "You don't know who I am?"

"Should I?" Jaune asked confused.

"No!" Pyrrha quickly said but calmed herself down. "No, anyway we should go and get ready. Initiation will be starting soon."

Jaune walked with her until they reached the main Beacon courtyard where he saw Rouge looking around. She was dressed in blue jeans and a brown belt with a few pouches on it and a black hoodie with some white armour on her chest, white gauntlets with elbow guards, white grieves and spaulders. He immediately recognised the sword strapped to her left hip, Crocea Mors the famous Arc heirloom. The sword used by there great-great-grandmother in the Great War.

"I'll hopefully see you at initiation Pyrrha." Jaune said before separating from the red haired girl and making his way over to his sister. "I see you're using Crocea Mors, I'm surprised mom let you take it."

"Well a weapon is meant to be used and I've got a talent for the sword and shield so mom told me to take it. Anyway you'll need to get ready, and try and meet up with me before then, we need to come up with a plan on how to become partners." Rouge told him.

"I know that you want us to become partners but let's not try and force the issue. What happens will happen, and think about it like this, if we were on separate teams we could have our teams meet up often and work on things, you know promote cooperation between more people." Jaune said.

Rouge sighed. "I guess, still it would be nice if we did manage to partner up."

"It would, well I need to get ready, I'll see you later." Jaune made his way into the building quickly making his way to the changing room and getting changed into the same outfit as yesterday before going to find the locker with his weapons in. "So locker six-three-six, huh don't remember counting that high last night." He muttered looking around for the locker with the right number.

He found his locker a few moments later. What else he found made his eyes shoot wide open.

"So Pyrrha, have you given any thoughts to the teams?" Asked a petite girl with pale skin, pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled into a side ponytail on the right with what looked like a tiara. She had on a white dress with what looked like a white bolero over it that was red on the inside. She also had a rapier hanging from her waist with what looked like a revolver cylinder filled with multiple colours just above the handle. She was called Weiss Schnee.

She also happened to be his ex-fiancée.

Pyrrha was now wearing a brown corset and a black miniskirt with a red sash around her waist and long brown gloves that reached up past her elbows. She also wore a bronze circlet, bronze greaves and cuisses, her boots were high heeled and there was a bronze bracer on her left arm. She had a bronze round circle on her back and what Jaune could tell a short sword under it.

"I was just planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha told Weiss.

"I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together. With your skills as a four time Mistral regional combat tournament winner and my skills, connections and intelligence we would easily be the top of the school." Weiss said.

"That sounds grand." Pyrrha said, Jaune was slightly amused at how fake she sounded while also pitying her slightly. While he didn't know what for he already guessed from her reactions that she was probably famous, and didn't think much about all the attention it brought her.

Seeing as how they looked like they weren't moving anytime soon Jaune sighed and stepped forward. "Excuse me, you're in front of my locker."

"Hello Jaune." Pyrrha said with some slight relief.

"Jaune Arc." Weiss widened her eyes seeing him. "What are you doing here?"

"I am one of the new students, didn't you here the headmistress's announcement? I'm one of the guys who had unlocked their auras." Jaune told her.

Weiss stared at him for a moment in surprise. "You shouldn't be here! Men cannot become huntresses! It doesn't matter if they can know unlock your aura."

"Well that's obvious, we'll be Huntsmen not huntresses." Jaune said.

"That isn't what I meant. You belong at home -"

Jaune interrupted Weiss's rant. "I ran away from the arranged marriage for this very reason. I will not have my life controlled like that, you atlas nobility and your views of the world. The moment I met you all you did was throw demands at me. I don't care what you think, and I'm truly glad that I will not have to marry you. Also not only the headmaster but the council's agree, well I don't know about Atlas's council but the rest all believed it was a good idea to except the huntsmen, after all anyone who wishes to fight the grimm and have the capability to do so should, if only to boost the numbers."

Passing the new wide eyed open mouthed Weiss Jaune nodded at Pyrrha. "Sooo…four time winner huh, no wonder you were surprised I didn't recognise you. I guess you must get something like that a lot then?" He nodded towards the still shocked Weiss.

Pyrrha sighed. "Yes a bit."

"Must be annoying." Jaune opened his locker pulling out his sword strapping it to his back. He then pulled out a gun, a six shot revolver with a barrel around seven inches in length, it was black in colour with a brown grip and golden trigger guard. He tucked it into the holster hidden underneath his hoody.

"It can be." Pyrrha said.

"Well we better go or we'll be late. Want to walk together?"

Pyrrha smiled at him, even after finding out about her fame he didn't change how he acted towards her. "I would love to."


	3. Chapter 3

Staring at the panel beneath him Jaune frowned slightly. Were these some kind of starting point? Was the initiation some kind of race, did they have to climb down the cliff?

He and Pyrrha has separated when they arrived, each being put on different panels a few away from each other. He saw his sister was next to Pyrrha while Nora with Magnhild strapped to her back was next to him and Ren was on her other side.

"Fearless leader, I'm scared." Nora said in a shaky tone.

Jaune frowned and looked at the normally bubbly, hyper girl. She was pale and shaking, and he looked to see that Ren was breathing slightly heavily, for anyone else this would be full blown panic. Looking where they were he froze himself, cold sweat started running down his body and he was glad that he had just been to the bathroom.

Felix was standing between Ozella who had a mug in her hands and Glynda, he had a wide joyful smile on his face.

That smile brought up memories of horrors for the three of them.

"Just try and ignore it Nora, Ren, after all we're in a public place, he can't do anything to bad to us here." Jaune told them.

Ozella spoke up. "For years you have trained to become to become warriors, today your skills will be evaluated."

Glynda then stepped forwards giving them all a stern look. "I'm sure all of you have heard rumours about how teams are assigned. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion, you will all be given teammates today."

Jaune could hear some whining from the students but tuned it out as Ozella started speaking again.

"These teammates will be with you all throughout your time at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to partner up with someone you work well with. Now as for who your partners will be…the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"What?!" Ruby's voice exclaimed.

Ozella continued ignoring the interruption from the youngest student there. "After you have partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest. There you will find ruins containing several relics. Each pair will take one relic and return to the top of the cliff. You will be monitored and graded on your performance in the forest. And a word of warning, you will face opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die. Now is there any questions?"

Jaune held up his hand. "I have a question, how are we getting into the forest? Do we need to climb down or will we be getting dropped off somehow?"

"Oh you'll be getting dropped off alright." Felix spoke up. "Just remember the landing strategy I taught you and you'll be alright."

"What landing strategy?"

Felix leaned over and pressed a button the scroll in Glynda's hand. Jaune's panel under him spring up and throw him high into the air over the forest.

"YOU NEVER TAUGHT ME A LANDING STRATEGY!"

"THINKING UNDER PRESSURE IS AN IMPORTANT PART OF BEING A HUNTSMAN." Felix shouted back at the quickly disappearing Jaune.

One by one the rest of the prospective students were launched into the forest.

"So, we just wait here then until they come back?" Felix asked.

"Yes." Glynda simply told him.

Jaune was spinning through the air, he held his hands out, the red and green patterns on his gloves started to glow and an intense blast of fire shot from each of them. He used these to steady himself then steadily decreased the amount of aura he was putting into each lowering the intensity and descending to the ground safely.

"Well that's one problem sorted out, now I wonder who will be my partner." He muttered looking around he was about to start making his way north when a crashing noise caught his attention.

Looking up he saw a red and bronze figure crashing through the trees with her shield held out in front of her before landing on a branch. She quickly looked around before spotting Jaune on the ground and jumped down from branch to branch until she reached the ground.

"Hello again." She said waving a hand slightly as she stood in front of him.

"I guess we're partners now." Jaune gave her a smile.

"I guess so."

"Well let's head north." Jaune said, they were about to set off when noises caught their ears coming from behind them. "I guess not, I hear about five of them."

As the Beowolf's come bursting out of the trees Jaune quickly pulled out his gun shooting two of them in the head. Pyrrha stabbed the first Beowolf that reached her easily and quickly moved to slice through another one. Jaune finished the last one with two shots to the chest.

The blonde boy looked over at Pyrrha, her skills were amazing, even if it was just a short fight against Beowolf's it was enough to give him a small assessment of what she was capable of. She was well above what a first year student should be, but seeing as how she was a multiple tournament champion fighter it really wasn't that surprising.

"So, now we can go and find the ruins." Jaune said as he unloaded the empty bullet casings from his revolver before reloading it.

The two started walking through the forest.

"So, Pyrrha you're some kind of tournament fighter then? What made you want to become a huntress?" Jaune asked.

"Well I wanted to put my skills as a fighter to better use." Pyrrha told him. "What about you? I mean you are one of the first men to ever unlock their aura, why do you want to become a hunter and how did you manage to unlock your aura?"

Jaune paused for a moment before answering. "I guess I always wanted to do something like that, protect people. I could have been a doctor or something like that if I wanted to help people but I didn't just want to see the aftermath, I wanted to be on the front line and be the shield. During the whole thing with Weiss and me running away I was actually heading to Atlas, join the military and hopefully do some good. Then Felix found me, he said I had potential then asked me if I wanted to learn to become a huntsmen. I didn't believe him at first but he proved himself by unlocking my aura."

"How?"

"Well his eyes glowed for a second and then I felt it, my aura rushing through me." Jaune told her.

Pyrrha was surprised. "That's all he did?"

"That's, I've never heard of someone being able to unlock their aura's like that."

"Oh you mean the whole touching and chant." Jaune nodded. "I know about that, but Felix said that those aren't really necessary. They just help people concentrate. But if you have enough skill you can just project your aura into that person then use it to pull out their aura."

"I see. But that would take immense skill with aura manipulation." Pyrrha said.

Jaune just nodded. "That sounds like Felix, and I'm pretty good at aura manipulation as well. My Semblance is based around aura after all."

Pyrrha's curiosity was piqued by that statement. "Really, what is your Semblance?"

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Jaune told her with a smile.

Pyrrha smiled back and her sword started to float above her hand. "My Semblance is polarity, I can control magnetism."

"That's an interesting semblance. Here's mine." Jaune started to glow brightly, his aura shimmering around him on a level Pyrrha had never seen or heard before. "My semblance is aura enhancement. I have the ability to increase the power of my own or another person's aura, defence, speed, strength, healing are all drastically increased. I can increase a person's aura to be powerful enough to even regrow organs and limbs. It also increases the power of a person's semblance. I can also refill people's aura levels by transferring some of my aura to them."

Pyrrha was slightly wide eyed, thanks to her experiences with training and learning about aura she was able to realise the potential his semblance had. She thought her semblance was useful but Jaune's was every hunter's wildest dream. Aura was the lifeblood of their profession and to be able to enhance it to that level was beyond amazing. Not only would he be able to increase his own power making him perfect for frontline fighting but he would also be perfect for a support role.

Eventually they came towards a cave.

"You know I think we shouldn't head inside there." Jaune said pointing to some drawings on the side of the cave showing what looked like a scorpion. If they were supposed to be a warning he should complain to the person who put them there, they were pretty easy to miss.

"I think so as well." Pyrrha said.

Jaune looked around. "So which way do you think we should go?"

Pyrrha looked around herself before pointing through some trees. "That way."

The two then heard a noise come from behind them, there heads turned so fast they almost gave themselves whiplash as they saw a golden glow along with a number of red glowing orbs under the golden glow. They felt a rumbling coming from the cave and realised quickly just what was making its way towards them from the cave.

"I think running would be a good idea." Jaune said looking at his partner.

She smiled back at him. "Yes I do believe it would be."

The two then quickly took off, the Deathstalker quickly chasing after them as the ran through the trees, charging through them like they were twigs.

"I don't know how but I know this is your fault Felix!" Jaune shouted as he ran, he knew that his sadistic teacher was watching and could practically hear Felix's laughter.

"I hope Ren and Nora are having a better time then me." Jaune muttered.

Somewhere else in the forest Nora was yelling cheerfully as she rode the back of an Ursa, Ren chasing after her.

Jaune suddenly stopped and turned, his body started to glow as the Deathstalker's stinger came down at him. He quickly dodged and grabbed the golden stinger, however he underestimated the strength of the Deathstalker and his own footing and found himself being lifted off the ground. The Deathstalker brought its tail back before fling it forward and Jaune found himself once again flying through the air.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted and started to run after him, the Deathstalker close behind.

"Well it could be worse." Jaune muttered to himself as he was about to activate his semblance he saw something falling from the sky, something that was very familiar and which he was on a collision course with.

Ruby was screaming as she fell to the ground, the Nevermore she jumped from still circling overhead. Suddenly something hit her and she along with the unknown object ended up crashing into a tree. Surprisingly she didn't feel any pain, that's when she noticed the bright glow surrounding her.

"Hey, looks like I'm not the only one to arrive in style."

She knew that voice, it was Jaune! Suddenly the glow surrounding them died down and Jaune let her go before jumping out the tree.

"Might as well get our relic while I'm here." Jaune said running to what he presumed were the relics, chess pieces and picked a rook.

"Did your sister just fall out of the sky?"

Hearing that Jaune turned to see a girl with long black hair and bright amber eyes wearing a bow to her head. She was talking to Yang. The blonde was still in shock so didn't answer.

Suddenly Nora came bounding into the clearing, riding an Ursa off all things. Jaune sighed and palmed his face.

The Ursa fell over having finally reached its end point fell over and died from all the damage the orange haired hammer wielding girl did to it.

"Aww it's broken."

Ren appeared. "Nora, don't do that again."

"Did that girl just ride an Ursa?" The black haired girl said.

"Yeah that's Nora. Honestly that's probably one of the least crazy things she's done, hi I'm Jaune Arc by the way."

"Blake Belladonna."

"Umm Yang." Ruby said pointing up and everyone looked up.

"HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME!" Weiss shouted from where she was holding onto the leg of the giant Nevermore flying overhead.

"I told you to jump!" Ruby shouted back.

"Renny can I -"

"No." Both Ren and Jaune said instantly at the same time.

"She's going to fall." Blake said.

"She'll be fine." Ruby said.

Ren pointed up. "She's falling."

Seeing no one doing anything Jaune rolled his eyes. His body glowed white and after kneeling for a moment jumped, he practically flew through the air and grabbed the screaming Weiss. After grabbing her the glow started to surround her and the two came crashing down to the ground creating a small crater. Quickly letting go of her Jaune walked out of the crater, the two of them were completely unharmed.

"Woah." Yang said stunned at the display.

"Is that your semblance? What does it do?" Ruby zoomed towards him speaking so fast Jaune was barely able to hear her.

"Oh Fearless Leader's semblance is amazing! He can -"

Ren covered Nora's mouth to stop her blurting out that information.

"Yes it's my semblance, but it's a secret for now, although I might tell you later. But not in a forest full of cameras." Jaune told her.

"Cameras?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, how do you think they're monitoring our progress. They've got cameras hidden all over the forest to watch us."

Everyone stared at him.

"I didn't think about that." Pyrrha looked around trying to spot them but noticed something else. "The Nevermore is circling back, should we fight it or should we run to the cliffs?"

"And I'm surprised the Deathstalker hasn't caught up with us yet." Jaune noted.

"It does seem pretty old, maybe this many people it reconsidering attacking us." Ren said.

"The older they are the smarter they get." Jaune nodded.

"There's no sense in dilly dallying, our objective is right in front of us." Pointed out Weiss.

"Well our mission is to grab the relics and make it back to the cliffs." Ruby said. "There's no point in fighting those things."

"True but I have a feeling they're not just going to let us go like that so we should prepare ourselves." Jaune told them before nodding at his hyperactive hammer wielding friend. "Nora, go and grab the other rook, the castle like piece."

"On it Fearless Leader!"

Zooming to the pedestal with the chess pieces on she instantly grabbed the other rook.

"Why the other rook?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune smiled at her. "Teams come in groups of four."

Pyrrha immediately understood. "Oh so you think they create teams based on the chess pieces?"

"Yep."

"Which means I'm most likely on a team with my sister." Yang said as she saw her sister take the other knight. "Well now that's done let's get out of here."

Jaune's prediction was right, the two old Grimm didn't let them go so easily so they ended up fighting them. He, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora took on the Deathstalker while Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake took on the Nevermore. They managed to kill the heavily armoured Deathstalker by literally hammering its own stinger through its body. While Ruby and her team decapitated the Nevermore in a pretty fantastic display.

They were now in the auditorium, waiting as the newly formed teams were being announced by Ozella.

"Opal Kiln, Rouge Arc, Ember Smith and Jade Hayes."

Behind the four girls above the stage a large holographic screen showed their profiles, Jaune smiled at his sister who nodded at him with her own smile. Opal was a tall girl with shoulder length black hair, grey eyes, Ember was an orange haired girl with dark green eyes around the same height as Ruby while Jade was a dark blonde haired girl with light green eyes a little shorter then Opal.

"The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces, from this forward you all will be Team KSHR led by…Opal Kiln."

Everyone applauded as the girls walked off the stage.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie." The named students walked onto the stage. "The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR. Led by... Jaune Arc!" Ozella finished looking towards Jaune, from behind the headmistress Felix gave him a thumbs up. "Congratulations, young man." Ozella nodded her head to Jaune.

Jaune was surprised, him a leader, he took a deep breath and with a determined expression nodded back at the Headmistress. He would try his best not to let her down! Pyrrha gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder, Ren nodded to him with a smile while Nora jumped on him. He turned his head and saw his sister give him a thumbs up.

After a moment he and his new team walked off the stage.

"And finally, Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." Ozella called up the four girls to the stage as they make their way up to the stage standing before Ozella. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" Ozella announced the youngest student in Beacon, the small red reaper as team leader.

Weiss's expression was gobsmacked, Ruby was shocked while Blake didn't have any reaction, Yang however…

"I'm so proud of you!" The busty blonde exclaimed as she hugged her sister, bringing her face into her cleavage.

Jaune just smiled as her watched the struggling red reaper. It was going to be a difficult road as leader of his own team, but at least he had a friend to walk it with him, with hopefully more joining along the way.


End file.
